


Memories

by littlemisscurious



Series: Tom, Emmy, Ben, Ellie, Paula, Max and Sophie [55]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783813) by [littlemisscurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscurious/pseuds/littlemisscurious). 



 

"Honey, I am sorry," he mumbled, cautiously stepping into their bedroom. Paula lay face-down on the kingsize bed, her blonde hair like a halo around her head, her hands buried in the white pillow underneath her.

She showed no reaction to his utterance and slowly, quietly, Tom padded closer to her until he was able to sit down on the edge of the mattress.

"Darling? Please talk to me. We're worried," he said while he stroked lovingly over her back.

 

Another few minutes passed until she moved and turned onto her side, facing him. "Why did you call me Ellie?," she whispered. "You've never called me that before. Why now?"

Tom swallowed as her clear blue eyes rested on him. For a moment he thought of the right words to say while he played with her slender fingers. "Do you remember the silver suitcase with the stickers you found in the garage the other day?," he asked quietly and Paula nodded. "It belonged to her. I gave that to her when she got her first bigger job and she has kept it for all those years that followed. I guess seeing it again after so many years has brought some memories back."

His eyes, somewhat sad and apologetic, met her own, hoping for understanding and she nodded.

"You know, I've seen this suitcase before. I was still at school back then and there was a film crew on our premises. I showed a young woman the way to the train station one day. I totally forgot about that because...because shortly after my grandma died and everything was turned upside down," Paula whispered into the silence of their bedroom.

"Do you remember what year that was?" Tom held his breath as he waited for her reply.

"Um,...I was 12 so it must have been 2008. March 2008. Why?" Carefully, she sat up in the bed, propped up against her pillow.

Tom smiled somewhat sadly. "I went to see her in March 2008. She picked me up from the train station and showed me around this old convent that had been turned into a school...I never knew that was the one you went to." Tears were shimmering in his eyes now at the memories of Ellie and gently Paula took his hand to breathe a kiss onto his fingertips.

"Imagine, we almost met," she smiled. "I wonder what you'd have thought of me back then." She laughed quietly at the thought of it and so did Tom.

"I think we just met at the right time in our lives, you and me," he breathed, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

"And now tell me about that little secret you've been keeping from me, hm?," Tom added with a wink as his hand came to a rest on her tummy.


End file.
